Various loads to be powered by an electrical power supply comprise capacitances. These capacitances may be either parasitic or intended capacitances. At the moment such load is connected to a power supply, this can result in high currents, in particular if the power supply has a low internal resistance. This may for example be the case with a battery. A possible solution for this is by switched charging. A battery is connected to a load comprising a certain capacitance via a relay and a resistor. These components are expensive and bulky. Furthermore they need to be matched to the system load in order to fulfil required pre-charge time. This makes the circuit sensitive to variations (ex. age and temperature) or changes and modifications to the system. Furthermore only a limited number of pre-charge attempts can be made in a limited time frame before the resistor will overheat.